


Mag Bestfriend nga tayo

by Oikawasanniceserve



Series: HQ! Tagalog Smut [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Filipino, Fluff, Kenma is KuroTsuki's child, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Tagalog, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:17:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawasanniceserve/pseuds/Oikawasanniceserve
Summary: Nahuli ni Kuroo na may ginagawag kababalaghan si Kei at Kenma sa bahay mismo ni Kenma.Ano kaya ang mangyayari?





	Mag Bestfriend nga tayo

**Author's Note:**

> Inaalay ko ang likhang ito sa mga sumusunod:  
> Juri Choi at Kumokawa Hoshi  
> Sophia Nakagawa  
> Shayra Ho  
> Erika Dy  
> Louie Natividad  
> Nishinoya Nhel  
> Rhena Yap  
> Amie Conti
> 
>  
> 
> Paki-like na din yung page ko please ahahaha:  
> https://www.facebook.com/YsabelAntonioPelobello/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel
> 
> At as usual, si Kuroo nanaman ang nakahuli (yung sa isang fanfic ko nahuli niya IwaOi sa locker room) pakboy ng taon kasi ahahaha,

From: Kuroo Tetsurou

To: Kozume Kenma

 

Kenma, pupunta ko dyan sainyo ah.

Kukunin ko yung pinahiram ko sayong hard drive

 

 

Makalipas ang ilang minuto

 

From: Kuroo Tetsurou

To: Kozume Kenma

 

Kenma, anona? nasa bahay ka ba?

 

 

Makalipas ang 10 minuto...

 

 

From: Kuroo Tetsurou

To: Kozume Kenma

 

PUTANGINA NAMAN KENMA PUPUNTA NA KO DIYAN ANG BAGAL MO MAG REPLY LECHE.

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Hindi sinasagot ni Kenma ang mga text ni Kuroo dahil may importante siyang lakad. Papunta siya ngayon sa estasyon ng tren upang sunduin ang kanyang kasintahan. Suot-suot niya ang kanyang pulang earphones habang naglalaro ng monster hunter sa kanyang PSP ay nakaupo siya at naghihintay sa binatang galing Miyagi. Makalipas ang kalahating oras - oo - kalahating oras siyang naghintay dahil masyado pang maaga nung siya'y pumunta doon. Hindi niya ipapaalam na masyado siyang sabik makita ang kapareha dahil wala ito sa kanyang bokabularyo.

 

Dumating na ang tren ngunit hindi ito narinig ni Kenma dahil subsob siya na mapatumba ang kalaban sa kanyang nilalaro. Hindi niya naririnig ang mga yapak na ginagawa ng binatang pinagtititingan dahil sa tangkad at kapogian nito. Dumilim ang screen ng PSP dahil sa anino ng binata at sa wakas, tumingala si kenma at nakita niya si Tsukishima Kei.

 

Dalawang buwan na ng maging opisyal na magkasintahan sila Kenma at Kei. Nagsimula ito ng mahulog ang loob ni Kenma habang pinapanood ang laban ng Karasuno laban sa Shiratorizawa sa TV. Sobrang galak ni Kuroo at pinapanood niya kay Akaashi, Bokuto at Kenma ang mga nirecord niyang video mula sa TV. Napahanga si kenma sa character development ni Kei at ng magkaroon ng practice game ang Nekoma laban sa Karasuno bago ang nationals ay nahuli siya ni Tsukishima na magiiwan ng love letter malapit sa bag niya. Sa Sobrang kaba ni Kenma ay binalak niyang tumakbo ngunit nahabol siya ng mas nakakatangkad na lalaki. Hinatak ang likuran ng kanyang damit at gamit ang kanyang mahabang kamay, ay inilingon niya ang mukha ni kenma at hinalikan ito. Doon na sila nagsimulang magkita ng palihim dahil alam nila na mabibigla at magwawala ang mga teammates nila.

 

Ito ang unang beses na mainlove si Kenma, ilang beses niya gustong tanungin si Kuroo ngunit di niya magawa dahil nahalata niya na may pagtingin din ang best friend niya sa first year ng karasuno. Ibinalak niyang itago ang lahat. Bilang ito nga ang unang beses na mainlove siya, napagpasyahan niyang isulat nalamang lahat ng kanyang nararamdaman at wag ilagay ang kanyang pangalan ngunit, sa kasamaang palad nga ay nahuli siya ni Kei. Hindi man aminin ni Kei ay nabigla talaga siya na makita si Kenma na may dalang sulat, inisip niya na pwede naman niyang itanggi na sakanya galing o ipinabigay lamang sakanya ngunit sobrang cute ng ekspresyon ng mukha ni Kenma na parang lalamunin na siya ng lupa sa kahihiyan at doon na nahulog ang loob  ni Kei.

 

Dalawang beses sa isang buwan kung pumunta sa Tokyo si Kei. Busy naman din sila parehas sa eskwela at practice. Hindi din biro ang pamasahe na ilalabas ni Kei dahil medyo malayo ang Miyagi sa Tokyo. Nagpresenta din naman si Kenma na siya nag bibisita kala Kei ngunit sino ang magaakala na gentleman itong si kei at sinabi niya na siya nalang ang pupunta dahil ayaw niyang gumasta si kenma dahil sakanya. Pag lumalabas din sila ay si Kei ang gumagasta lahat, ika nga ni Kei ay prinsesa niya si Kenma. Ngunit hindi pa sila nagtatalik. Wala pa kasing tamang pagkakataon at ayaw ni Kei na masaktan si Kenma.

 

 Nagsimula ng maglakad papunta sa bahay nila Kenma ang dalawa. Nakakatuwang isipin na maliban sa volleyball ay si Kei lamang ang makakapagkumbinsi na itago ni Kenma ang kanyang PSP at ibang gadget. Napansin din ni Kei na hindi mapalagay si Kenma at napagdesisyunan niyang hawakan ang kamay ni kenma habang naglalakad sila. Naramdaman niyang nanlalamig ang kamay ng mas nakakatanda at tumungo siya hanggang magkatapat ang kanilang mga mukha.

 

"Anong problema, Kenma?" Ang tanong ni Kei.

 

"Wa-wala naman. May iniisip lang ako" ang tugon nito habang nakatingin sa sahig.

 

"Alam kong hindi ka naman bumabagsak sa mga exam mo at malapit mo ng matapos yang MonHun, bale... anong bumabagabag sayo?" 

 

"Ano- Ano kasi... Si Kuroo, may kukunin daw sa bahay."

 

"Ano naman? Ibigay mo nalang sakanya ng makaalis din siya agad"

 

"Ayoko kasi na malaman niya na ... alam mo na......."

 

"Hmmm... yun lang ba? Gusto mo daanan mo na siya pagkabalik natin. Ikaw na ang magkusang magbalik sakanya....."

 

"Eh-eh kasi......"

 

"Kasi may parte ng pagkatao mo na gusto din malaman ni Kuroo na mag boyfriend tayo?"

 

"Tsu-Tsuki!!!"

 

"Tama ako diba?"

 

Tumungo nalamang si Kenma at hinalikan ni Kei ang kanyang noo. Naguguluhan kasi ang setter dahil parehas na ayaw at gusto niyang malaman na ni Kuroo na lumalabas sila ni Kei. Dumaan muna sila sa combini upang bumili ng slice ng cake, pocari sweat at nanlaki ang mata ni Kenma ng makita niya ang dalawang box ng condom na inilagay ni Kei sa counter. Halatang halata ang kaba ni Kenma habang nagpatuloy sila sa paglalakad. Nasabi niya kasi na wala ang kanyang mga magulang at ito marahil ang tamang pagkakataon upang gawin nila **_iyon._**

 

Nasa harapan na sila ng gate ng bahay ni Kenma. Puti ang kulay ng mga pintura sa labas, malalaki at maaliwalas ang mga bintana at punong puno ng halaman ang garahe nila. May second floor at may may terrace. Napangiti si Kei dahil naisip niya na balang araw ay magkakaroon din sila ng sarili nilang bahay ni Kenma. Nakatitig si Kenma sakanya at napanginti ito dahil ilang beses pa lamang niyang nakikitang ngumiti ng walang  bahid ng malisya si Kei. Binuksan na ni Kenma ang gate at pinapasok si Kei. 

 

Katulad ng labas ay maaliwalas din ang loob ng bahay nila Kenma, maluwag ang salas at maayos ang pagkakagawa sa hagdanan. Inilagay muna ni Kenma ang mga inumin habang nagtatanggal si Kei ng sapatos. 

 

"Na-nasa itaas yung kwarto ko" ika niya.

 

"Ah. Sige. Ako na magbubuhat ng mga ipinamili natin" tugon ni Kei.

 

 

Umakyat sila at habang nasa hagdanan ay niyakap na ni Kei si Kenma sa likod.Hinawi niya nag buhok at inamoy niya ang batok nito.

 

 

"Ang bango mo talaga" bulong nito sa kanang tenga ni Kenma.

 

"A-Ano ka ba. Siyempre na-na-naligo naman ako" Namumula na ang buong mukha at tenga nito.

 

"Tara na, baka di ko mapigilan" ngumiti ito na parang may masamang balak.

 

 

Lalong namula si Kenma at hinatak si Kei na mas mabilis pa sa alas kwatro, napapangisi si Kei dahil ramdam na ramdam niya ang nginig sa kamay ni kenma at hinahayaan lang niya na gawin ni Kenma ang gusto nya dahil mahal niya ito, na prinsesa nga daw kasi niya ito (authors ntote: PUTA AKO NALANG TSUKI PLEASE HAHAHAHA). Binuksan na ni Kenma ang pintuan ng kwarto niya at nagulat si Kei sa laman nito. Inaasahan niya kasi na mala-otaku room ang kwarto nito. Ngunit halso parehas lamang sila ng desenyo at ayos. Napangiti nanaman siya dahil hindi man halata ay marami silang pagkakapareha. Pumasok na sila at ipinaupo ni kenma si Kei sa may coffee table at naglabas siya ng mga photo album.

 

"Uhmm.. Wala masyadong magagawa sa kwarto ko kaya tignan mo muna tong mga nursery at middle school pictures ko" mahinang sabi n Kenma.

 

"Sige"

 

 

Napapangisi si Kei dahil sobrang cute ni Kenma, para siyang pusa at nakita din niya na may mga litrato si Kenma na kasama si Kuroo at ibang miyembro ng Nekoma. Kabado naman si Kenma dahil hindi niya alam kung anong susunod niyang gagawin matapos tignan ni Kei ang mga litrato. Bilang matalino si Kei, napansin niya na aligaga nanaman ang kanyang kasintahan at lumapit siya sakanya. Tumabi at inakbayan ito.

 

 

"Ayan ka nanaman, hindi ba pwedeng ako lang isipin mo? May laban na mga teams natin bukas. Baka hindi pa tayo magkita. Nakakapanghinayang lang kasi ..... may iba kang naiisip" inayo ni Kei ang kanyang salamin.

 

"Hindi totoo yan" Pabulong na sabi ni Kenma. "Ikaw lang laman ng isip ko kaya ako nagkakaganito. Nakakatakot kasi. Baka may magawa akong mali o may dumating na problema, baka hindi ko kayanin" naluluha na ito.

 

"Hindi ko din alam yung susunod na gagawin kasi unang beses kong magkaroon ng boyfriend at taong pumasok sa kwarto ko maliban kay Kuroo....."

 

 

Ay doon na nanggigil si kei. Itinulak niya sa sahig si Kenma at hinalikan ang leeg nito. Natulala si Kenma at bumilis ang tibok ng puso

 

 

"Nakakainis ka, Kenma. Hindi lang ikaw ang kinakabahan. Nararamdaman mo ba to?" Inilagay ni Kei ang kamay ni Kenma sa kanyang puso at naramdaman ni Kenma na mas mabilis ang tibok ng puso ni Kei.

 

"Tsuki...." maluha-luha si Kenma ng wikain ang pangalan ni Kei.

 

"Kenma...."

 

"Tsuki........"

 

 

Pinangunahan ni Kei ang maihahong halikan nila ni Kenma, hindi ito ang una ngunit sobrang madadama mo na totoo ang pagmamahalan nilang dalawa. Unti unting umiinit ang kanilang mga katawan at napaungol si Kenma ng hindi niya namamalayan. Napaungol dahil naramdaman niya ang matigas na ari ni Tsuki sa kanyang hita. Ngunit hindi nakaligtas kay Kei ang ungol nito. Naging mas mabilis at mas nauhaw si Kei. HIndi ito sapat, hindi sapat ang halikan. May gusto pa siyang makuha.

 

"Kenma... pwede ba?"


End file.
